Through The Eyes of Each Soul
by bookthryst
Summary: Events before, during and after the war as seen through the eyes of the different characters. Categorized under Adventure but would most likely include other genre.
1. Jowy

**Chapter 1**

 **An After Story**

 **Character Used:** Jowy Atreides

He felt uneasy as his best friend munched on the carrots.

The crunchy sounds made him flinch; it almost made his teeth grit.

He watched in horror, and was finally able to release a sigh when Riou took the last bite.

He kept on reminding Nanami not to include carrots in their food, but she never listened.

It's been a year since they went on a journey, just the three of them.

It has also been a year since he last saw Jilia and Pilika.

Of course, he's happy to be reunited with Riou. He never even thought that they would be together again. They were fated to fight, and now, they are making up for the lost time they could have spent with each other.

However, he couldn't help but worry about his girls.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nanami smacking him upside the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"You weren't listening."

Riou laughed, and annoyed as he was, he laughed with him. Eventually, Nanami joined in.

"I was asking if you ever had sex with Jilia."

The laughter stopped. Jowy looked at Riou as a plea for help, but Riou turned away, whistling and showing fake interest on the scenery.

Jowy decided to evade the question by pretending he didn't hear Nanami and asked Riou what he was looking at.

"I saw a griffin. Reminded me of Feather."

"Feather?"

Riou nodded.

"Who was that?"

Nanami wasn't going to let the subject go, though.

"Jooooowy~ did you ever do it with Jilia? Come on, come on. Tell me!"

Jowy and Riou have this strange habit that makes all Nanami noise blurry once they start talking. Not that they intentionally do this, but that's how best friends are.

"One of the 108 stars. Yes, you don't know most of them, now that I think about it."

"Does this Feather guy own a griffin?"

"No. But he is a griffin."

It took a minute before he finally spoke again.

"A… griffin?"

"Yes. A griffin."

"Monsters? A part of your entourage? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Hey, that was rude. Feather is a friend, not a monster."

"Griffins are monsters. Yes, we can make Wind Hats out of their feathers, but still, monsters."

"Feather is… different. We only talked once, but he has a kind soul."

"How did you become friends with a griffin, anyway?"

"Feather. Y'see, I was helping Clive with some quest…"

"Who's Clive?"

"Not sure if you remember him, but he was the gunner we met in Muse."

"Oh."

"I was helping Clive look for Elsa, and then we saw Ayda defending Feather from two townsmen."

Jowy was about to ask who Ayda was, but decided not to.

"I was there, too." Nanami answered, taken in by the conversation of the two boys.

"Yes, she was. She even got scared when other griffins suddenly arrived at the scene."

Nanami gave Riou a why-did-you-say-that look and Jowy grinned.

"Apparently, those griffins were Feather's enemies. Ayda attempted to protect Feather, but she was outnumbered. And since I am impulsive and always ready to help, (Jowy nodded at this statement) we fought the griffins. One of the crystals Badeux gave me started shining, and by instinct, I raised it. We heard Feather speak. He thanked us, and joined our cause."

"Wow. That sounds cool."

"Not as cool as being able to suppress the Beast Rune."

"In the end, you guys were the one who destroyed that beast."

The three of them got quiet. They don't usually talk about the things that happened during the times they weren't together, but this time, they did.

Jowy now prefers Nanami's pestering instead of this silence none of them were breaking.

"I miss Pilika. We should visit her," Jowy couldn't help but think that their conversations keep on going into the wrong turns.

"No."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure she misses you, too."

"I know. But Pilika and Jilia are better off if they don't see us."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

Jowy sighed. "Riou, convince Nanami that I am making the right decision."

Nanami countered. "No, Riou. Prove to Jowy how wrong he is. He loved them so much. He deserves to see them, doesn't he?"

Riou considered both options.

"Let's just watch them from a distance. Jowy's right. Jilia loves him. But Jowy was also the reason that her father and brother died. Not exactly, since Luca died in my hands, but that's not the point. However, it's pretty obvious that Jowy misses them. Let's just take a peek, then leave."

The other two were reluctant but they agreed.

Two weeks passed, and the three are now standing in front of the house Jilia and Pilika are staying at. Nanami noticed that Pilika has grown a bit taller, and Jilia was tending to the flowers.

Nanami saw the longing in Jowy's eyes. From the distance, Riou noticed, too, but he was the one in charge of making sure that they won't be seen, and since there aren't much place to hide, he's to take this task seriously.

"Are you sure you're not going to approach them?"

"It's enough to know that they're fending off for themselves."

"Why are you like that? Jilia loves you. You love her. Why can't you let her see you?"

Jowy smiled. "I love her. But I want to see the world. I want to see as many things as I can. How the food is like in other lands, to know the concept of rain, there's a lot to experience. And I can't bring them with us. It's dangerous. As much as I love them, it would only break them more if I showed in front of them now and leave them the next day. Because, as much as I love them, I would still leave."

Jowy knew that Nanami was astonished with his answer. She is now seeing Jowy in a different light.

"And Nanami?"

"Yes?"

"I did."

 **Author's Note:**

When I played the game for the very first time, I thought that Jowy would be my sprite. Or controllable character. Whatever you call it. I was a little disappointed when it turned out that he wasn't.

Don't get me wrong. I like Riou. And as I went along with the story, I soon got attached to him. But Jowy was my first love, although I now prefer Riou over him.

I am sorry for this chapter being a little inaccurate. If they were on the Clive quest, recruiting Feather would still be unavailable. Unless you didn't run to Forest Village after receiving Elsa's letter and decided to do it for later. In which case, there is little chance that you would have seen Clive's quest to the end.


	2. Riou

**Chapter 2**

 **Losing People**

 **Character Used:** Riou

In a way, he already lost Jowy. However, he still trusts him. He knew that without Jowy, there was no way they could have defeated Luca Blight.

He betrayed them at Muse, though, not once but twice.

1\. When he assassinated Anabelle, and 2. During the signing of a peace treaty.

He considered his betrayal the worst thing that would befall on him. Yet, seeing how things went, knowing that Jowy is alive was enough of a solace. As stated before, he continues to trust him.

Before Jowy, he lost Annabelle. Then Pohl. And even before Pohl, he lost his Youth Brigade companions.

He started losing a lot of people he cared about ever since he lost Genkaku.

But he went on. He bottled up all his sadness and fought.

And for what? To kill Luca Blight? It didn't end there, did it? Despite Luca's death, there were still a lot to do. Decisions to make.

One time at Tinto, he knew that Nanami was suggesting that they leave everything behind. To run away.

It was tempting, too. But he stayed firm. He was needed.

Even as of today, he never understood the power people saw in him. The Bright Shield Rune? The fame of Genkaku? But there were also a few who made comments about his ability to gather people and make them trust him. Gustav even mentioned that he had never seen someone with eyes like his. What was in his eyes, then?

This time, however, he wanted to explode. His feelings have been kept inside for so long.

Nanami.

Memories continue to haunt him. Hell, he is willing to eat Nanami's cooking everyday if it meant having her back.

He wanted to run, he wanted to shout, and most of all, he wanted to grieve her death.

But here he was, in front of Shu, discussing that they take Muse back.

Once again, he had no recollections of fainting, but at least he saw a glimpse of Jowy encouraging Highlanders.

He knew that Jowy ordered the soldiers to retreat during the battle in Mathilda. Jowy did what he could. They all did. But it simply wasn't enough.

He's going to end this war. And once it ends, he shall visit Tenzan Pass, the place where things started moving in the wrong directions.

There, he'll have a final talk with Jowy. This was a long shot, but it's the only thing that drives him to move forward.

Who knows, they might grieve together.

 **Author's Note:** I cried while writing this. :(


	3. Rowd

**Chapter 3**

 **An Opportunity Missed is An Opportunity Wasted**

 **Character Used:** Rowd

He isn't proud of himself, but being proud is for the people who have the power, the money, and even the looks. He got none of the three.

So, knowing that his rank would rise, he hurriedly grabbed the opportunity.

 _If the truth isn't found out, the lie becomes the truth._

This became his mantra. A way of convincing one's self.

Looking back, he was full of valor. He was patriotic – served the Highland with loyalty. He enjoyed teaching the kids.

He wasn't sure what happened to him. It was a gradual change that kept on piling up, egging him on… until the time came when serving the country meant nothing to him.

Such devotion wouldn't even un-blind his sister.

He needed funds. Sources of money. And teaching kids just isn't enough.

Thus, when the prince talked to him, he quickly agreed. Besides, if he didn't, the prince would look for another way to accomplish his plans. He was nothing but an instrument. He knew this, but he simply did not care anymore.

Saying yes seemed like the only option. When he agrees, he gets to have more sources of money, a higher rank as a soldier, and most of all, his life. On the other hand, not accepting the offer would tantamount to not having all these, and worse.

 **Author's Note:** I know this is short, but I am not a fan of Rowd.


	4. Luca Blight

**Chapter 4**

 **Trying**

 **Character Used:** Luca Bight

He is evil. He acknowledges and embraces this truth.

He loves the sight of blood. Especially of the State bastards. Seeing this velvet liquid pumps him. He entertains himself by killing the lot of them. His thirst for their blood will never be quenched.

The weak will die. Strong people like him are the ones who will rise up and rule the world. In fact, he is doing the world a favor by cleansing it and eliminating the unworthy ones.

So, how could these puny maggots push him in a corner?

Riou. Hah. He shouldn't have underestimated the kid. He should have killed him during the "state attack," or even back in that stupid old fort.

He once heard something about how time slows down during your last breath. He ignored the thought since he wasn't the philosophical type.

However, now that he's finally clinging onto his life, he affirms the statement. What else could explain the sudden wave of memories and questions that fills his mind despite having a one-on-one duel with Riou?

Why is he evil? What he finds funny is that he couldn't imagine not being one.

How did he become one? Was it from the day he was born? Is it possible that he was evil even before he was conceived? Was it in his genes? Was he simply designated to be malevolent?

Or was it when he saw his mother raped by the State soldiers and he could do nothing but watch?

It could have been on the day he found out and realized that his father had the power to save them back then but chose not to. And for what? For peace? Well, fuck them.

But no. That's not right. For he clearly remembers Jillia's smile. It was bright. Ever since he saw his sister beam at him, he swore to protect what he has. Nothing, not a single soul, could ever hurt him and everything he cares for ever again. On second thought, he only has Jillia so that's not saying much. What's ironic is that Jillia won't talk to him. That's understandable, since he conspired to kill Agares Blight.

He studied the way of the sword. He was a fast-learner and his teacher was none other than his self. He knew he's going to be somebody. Someone even greater than the King. That's how he refers to him now. He stopped calling Agares his father ever since the humiliation of his mom.

He became impatient, short-tempered, a complete psycho. Subconsciously, he formed plans on how to eliminate the State. But each time he sees his sister, he pushes the thought aside. Jillia looks a lot like his mom, so he didn't like the idea of seeing her pained expression.

He tried. Really. But one night, he didn't. And that one night was enough. Hey, those State bastards killed his mom. What's holding him back? Jillia? But he is doing it for her sake. He kept making up excuses, and then, he formed the ultimate plan, which he eventually put into action. And it worked.

Until tonight. His sword clashed with Riou's weapon. If he was in good condition, he would have killed him without breaking a sweat. But somehow, these people found out about the night raid. He's badly wounded, and Riou isn't really a pushover.

So it all ends here. You know the rest. It took hundreds to take him down, but he killed people by thousands. He is sublime. He is the true face of evil.

 **Author's Notes:** Luca Blight is one complicated Suikoden II character. Personally, I am afraid of him. I always get jittery when facing him during the night raid. I tried to write while putting every information I gathered into consideration, so this chapter took the longest to write so far. But then again, this is only chapter 4 so there aren't much chapters to compare it with.


	5. Viktor (1)

**Chapter 5**

 **North East West South**

 **Character Used: Viktor**

"Don't forget to inform the others that we're safe."

"Come on. You've said the same thing hundreds of times."

"I am making sure you won't forget."

Viktor sighed. He couldn't help but think that Flik should loosen up a little. He has always been uptight. Not that he blames him. He knew that keeping himself busy is Flik's way to not dwell on Odessa's death. As he was about to leave the fort, he stopped by at Leona's.

"A glass of sake, please." He winked. She handed him a glass.

"Should you really be drinking, though?" Leona raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you heading to Toran?"

"Pfft. That could wait." And he asked for another glass. And another. And another.

He took one last swig and passed out.

 **Author's Note:** Viktor has always been a funny guy. I tried bringing up his comical side but it appears that I am unsuccessful. Still, I enjoyed writing this down.


	6. Viktor (2)

**Chapter 6**

 **Crossroads**

 **Character Used: Viktor**

Viktor stared at the teen in front of him. He could hardly believe that this was the same kid he saved near the river. Riou sure has changed.

If it wasn't for him, maybe Riou, Jowy and Nanami would still be together. They might be off on a field somewhere, away from this war.

At times, he wonders if he's the harbinger of bad luck to these unfortunate teens. First was Tir, and now, Riou. If they haven't met him, would they be happier?

Because he could see it in his eyes. They were sad, but gentle. How could they burden someone so innocent?

Riou stared at him with questioning eyes. "Is there dirt on my face?"

He shook his head. "Just thinking about stuff. Sorry. Were you saying something?"

Riou pointed at a pale girl which he assumed to be the one Kahn was talking about - Sierra.

A short fight took place, but Sierra soon calmed down. Lesson: Don't wake up the sleeping beauty.

He's worried for Riou and Nanami, but he has responsibilities to destroy the vampire.

He can see it in Nanami's eyes. The kid has always been straightforward so she's easy to read. She wants to run away.

But Riou... There's no telling with Riou. He just has to trust in him. Things usually work out that way.

What if they do run away? Will he be able to stop them? He can't say for sure.

Oh come on, big guy. You need to focus. Focus on Neclord.

And so, he helped Kahn to convince Sierra to join them.

 **oooOoooOoooOooo**

"What are you doing, Riou?"

As he thought. This moment would soon come.

"I'm sorry. Please let me pass. Come on, please?"

Nanami was adamant. Riou looked unsure, but he stood firm. He's at a dilemma. He knew they need him. But he has made his resolve.

"You ask me to let you pass, but you know I can't."

It wasn't just his rune. Riou has the power to lead them. He has this look like he needs you, but at the same time, doesn't. That it would be your loss if you don't follow him.

"Argh... then I'll just have to use force."

Riou looked like he wanted to stop Nanami from acting like this, but he did nothing. He just held her hand tighter.

"Wait, wait. I didn't come to stop you. It's not like I'm here with the Army, I'm here with you."

Both Nanami and Riou looked dumbfounded, like they didn't expect that kind of response from him. He scratched his head. He was caught in roadways where each choice held weight, and he chose to let him go.

He felt like this was the right choice. Shu would definitely be mad at him for this.

"Rely on me."

 **A/N: So here's a legit chapter for Viktor. The last one was meant to be comedic, just to lighten up the mood. But I want to take a deeper look into him. There are alternate endings for Suikoden 2, and this path is one of those leading to an ending where Riou relinquishes being the leader.**


	7. Flik

**Chapter 7**

 **Stagnant Sorrow**

 **Character Used:** Flik

"Time... it changes people's hearts..."

Flik sighed. Those were the actual words he mentioned to Nina. But here he was, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Odessa.

In his heart, he had already accepted her death. But that doesn't mean he has to forget, right? Because he can't.

"...it will change yours, too. You'll find out, someday."

In a way, he DID change. He wasn't as hot-tempered as he once was. He even came to accept Tir as the new leader of the Liberation Army. He forgave Viktor, and even lead the mercenaries with him.

But Odessa left a hole in his heart - a void that can't be filled.

He felt like he needed some fresh air. As he was about to go to the rooftop, he saw Nina already waiting at the staircase.

He ignored her, but she made her presence known. It was like she knew he would come. He didn't have the heart to stop her, to push her away.

He let her tag along, both of them not saying a word.

Time passed. The night was getting deeper and it was getting cold. He placed his cape over her shoulders. This startled Nina, so she turned around, and saw him finally going down the stairs.

Nina decided not to follow. She knew he was thinking of Odessa, and she didn't want to hear his excuses for not accepting her feelings.

Instead, she hugged his cape closer to her body and watched his back as he left.

Once he arrived in his room, he slumped on the bed. Just what had he done? He kept rejecting the kid, but he has always kept on the lookout for her.

Because he did care. He cares for the people around him. He doesn't want to grieve for more deaths. But she wanted more.

He unsheathed his sword, which he named after his long-dead lover, and tested it's sharpness.

He'll visit the blacksmith tomorrow.

 **A/N: I tried to give justice to Flik's personality. Despite the fact that he is annoyed by Nina's pestering, there are special scenes in-game wherein Nina and Flik talk to each other at the rooftop. Hope you wait for the next installment. :)**


	8. Pohl

**Chapter 8**

 **A Mercenary's Fate**

 **Character Used:** Pohl

Pohl wasn't so shocked when he saw how young the prisoner was. Viktor has made many stupid decisions, and he doesn't expect him to stop anytime soon. He can't say for sure, but he's glad to see this kid. When Viktor assigned Riou to him, he felt a tinge of excitement. There aren't much to do in the fort these days.

He has always loved kids, but there was something specific in Riou that captivated him. He is a very interesting lad, based on his response each time he praised him for his hard work.

Looking at the traces of how Riou and Jowy managed to escape, he had this feeling like he had helped them. During the chores, he told Riou to pick up the rope, to bring him some flint, and to throw away the oily rag. So he asked Viktor and Flik to save them. They all knew that the two went back to their hometown, but evidently, they won't be safe there. There was the Mist Monster at the North Sparrow Pass to worry about.

He was glad to have them back. And now, they weren't exactly prisoners. They were given the task to rally a few more people who wanted to fight against Highland. He was always there to make sure they were rested.

Weeks passed. Luca Blight soon came. Their plan didn't work. But if they could buy some time...

He saw Pilika. Without thinking, he kept her with him. He was aware of the child's circumstances - of the fact that she was a survivor from Toto, and that she heard screams while she had remained hidden. He felt empathy.

Pohl wasn't exactly the courageous type, so when Luca entered the room where he and Pilika were staying, he felt his knees buckle, and wasn't able to move.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Jowy and Riou enter the room. In that split second, he wanted to tell them to flee.

But it was too late.

 **A/N: Writing about Pohl got me so excited, but there's just not enough material out there. We all know he died by Luca's sword at the fort, but still, looking through Suikoden sites didn't help much. There's one by onegamehub that sparked an idea, though. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **The next story will be about Barbara.**


	9. Barbara

**Chapter 9**

 **Paranoia**

 **Character Used: Barbara**

Barbara couldn't sleep. Before going to bed, she put up traps, kept the warehouse tidy, but she was sure that the rats would keep on coming. She was lying down on her bed, but her thoughts were running wild. She was getting jumpy and paranoid. The quietness of the night didn't ease her. In fact, the darkness kept nagging her. That it was during the night that the rats were stronger. As if on cue, she saw a rat pass by the room. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight, she decided to stay by the vault.

When she entered the warehouse, the first thing she saw was the area where she kept the unappraised items - books, vases, ornaments, paintings, recipe, sound sets, and a whole lot more. And it bothered her that the rats would cause the value of these items to drastically drop down.

There were also the armor and weapons to consider. Surely, Riou trusted her that she would keep them safe. What if the rats nibble the stuff? There were a few expensive garbs mixed in.

Rune crystals and scrolls were lined up in one of the shelves. For a second, she wondered what it felt like to be out there - traveling, fighting monsters along the way, and exploring. But that kind of life wouldn't suit her. Which is why she decided to help by managing the warehouse.

Sure enough, a tiny mouse was caught in one of the traps. She sighed. She just couldn't handle this by herself. She took pride in keeping the place safe and secure, so what she was about to do made her feel disappointed of herself. But there was just no other way.

She grabbed a quill and a parchment, and went upstairs until she reached the suggestion box.

"Lately the warehouse is full of rats. Please do something about it..."

 **Author's Note:** There were only a few things I could have written about Barbara. At first, I wanted to write about her marriage, but decided against it. I was worried that I wouldn't keep up with her character and personality. And besides, I don't have an idea what kind of husband she ran away from. The second option was to write about how she tended to Viktor after his encounter with Neclord, but besides the fact that they're both from North Window, I don't have an idea what kind of relationship they had. In-game, I don't even recall them talking to each other. As a last resort, I chose this one. This is really short, but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this one.


	10. Leona

**Chapter 10**

 **The Tavern Lady**

 **Character Used: Leona**

Leona shook her head as he asked if it was possible to bring Jeane with him. Since Jeane is a runemaster, she might be a great magician, one that might even surpass Rina. He kept on insisting, and she kept saying no. She even suggested that he take Mazus and Luc. Finally, he gave up - he was in a hurry after all.

The next day, he asked if he could bring the squirrel squad with him. Leona found the request silly and giggled as she saw the flying squirrels tag along with Riou.

He came back an hour later, a childish grin all over his face. She can't help but wonder why. He approached her, then asked if Nanami was around. She said yes, and he beamed. As if on cue, Nanami appeared at the tavern and ruffled her brother's hair.

Riou told her about his adventure with the squirrels. He even mentioned about a special attack. Nanami laughed with him and told him to bring her along next time.

The following morning, Riou left for Tinto. Nanami and Viktor tagged along with him. She also noticed that Tir, and two others were also with them. The girl looked sleepy and even yawned. The man was talking to Viktor about Vampire Hunters.

A week after that, he asked why he couldn't find Tir at the castle. She said that Tir must have gone back to Gregminster. Riou's knees buckled.

"So, if I want to have Tir in my party, I would have to go all the way back to Gregminster?"

Leona nodded. "Or you could just bring somebody else with you. Flik, maybe?"

Riou looked like he was weighing his options. "Can you find someone willing to escort me to Gregminster, but would be fine to going back to the castle alone?"

It seemed like Riou really wanted to travel with Tir. Leona knew that most fighters would agree, but Riou hinted that it must be voluntarily. It was a busy day at the castle, so she was unsure if there would be anyone like that. She was about to suggest that he ask Nanami, but then Kasumi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and whispered, "I can go with you..." She blushed.

Riou was happy that someone was willing to go with him. Leona grinned at Kasumi and thanked her. Leona knew that Kasumi just wanted to see Tir. She'd never seen Kasumi so flustered.

As the two of them were about to leave, Eilie entered the tavern. When she found out that Riou was going to Gregminster alone with Kasumi, she turned red and asked if she could go with them.

Leona watched the teens as they left. She may not look like it, but she has a soft spot for children. It was fun watching the two girls blush at the mention of their crushes, and that Riou was too dense too understand what was going on.

Leona's thoughts were cut off by Sheena who kept flirting with her. Leona entertained him just for fun, but Sheena is a well-know player, so she kept on the guard.

Once again, it was a busy day at the tavern.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy reading this. I tried to keep it light so that it'd be fun too read.


	11. Gengen and Gabocha

**Chapter 11**

 **Kobold Dance**

 **Characters Used: Gengen and Gabocha**

Karen was too tired entertaining the soldiers. So when the two Kobolds saw her, they volunteered to do the next performance. Karen was hesitant, but Analee told her to let them do it. She reluctantly agreed.

Gengen and Gabocha were both excited. When they got to the stage they noticed that there weren't many people around but that didn't stop them. They danced and the audience laughed with them.

Ever since then, the two Kobolds became regular entertainers. Their audience grew bigger. Nanami found their performance adorable. One time, she brought Riou with her.

Riou examined their moves. It was pretty simple, but still fun to watch.

He noticed that everyone watching were enjoying themselves. He smiled. Their happiness was contagious.

After the performance, he decided to approach the two Kobolds.

"You did great."

The two Kobolds replied with a grin on their faces. He couldn't help but notice that Gabocha was always mimicking Gengen. In a way, it was kind of cute.

The two Kobolds inspired him. He will do his best to bring smile to everyone's faces. He'll do his best to put an end to this war.

He went back to his room but sleep wouldn't come. He knocked on Shu's door and discussed about their agenda for tomorrow.

 **A/N:** I was adamant on writing a story about the two Kobolds but I had no idea what to write about. I'm sorry that in the end, they weren't the highlight of the story but I wanted to emphasize how their small deed also contributed to the peace in the castle. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	12. Tuta

**Chapter 12**

 **An Apprentice's Desire**

 **Character Used: Tuta**

"Dr. Huan, will I get to be like you someday?"

"You can even surpass me one day, Tuta."

The kid grinned. He has always admired the doctor and feels privileged to be able to assist him. He was beyond happy when his father allowed him to study under Huan. Still, Dr. Huan made sure that Tuta makes the most out of his childhood.

While on an errand in the Merc's fortress, he saw Gengen and another boy about to leave. He immediately asked if he could go with them. "Captain Gengen" had a nice ring to it, and he happily obliged with the Kobold's request to be referred to as such. Luckily, they didn't meet any monsters on the way. It was pretty safe as long as you stay on the road. He soon found out that the boy was named Riou, and had the urge to refer to him as Big Brother but fought the urge to do so. He seemed young, cheerful, but also reliable.

He bid goodbye once they returned and headed straight to Dr. Huan's. During dinner, he recounted today's adventures and the doctor happily listened.

Weeks passed. Tuta soon found out that the fort was burned down. He prayed for his friends to be alive. He sure wanted to go on another adventure with Captain Gengen and Riou. He was happy when he learned that they survived the tragedy. Riou recruited him. He declined at first since he wanted to stay by the doctor's side, but Dr. Huan himself encouraged him to join their cause. Tuta felt sad about leaving, but Dr. Huan knows what's best for him. And besides, he wanted to end the war and if he could help in his own way, then maybe he could postpone his dream for now.

However, Muse soon fell down to Highland and they had no choice but to flee. He was getting scared since he couldn't find Dr. Huan among the survivors. Looking for a ship headed to Kuskus proved to be a problem. Still, they somehow managed.

He did his best to be strong throughout the whole ordeal. He was enthusiastic about getting to live in a castle (who wouldn't?) and was reunited with his teacher.

He watched Dr. Huan tend to the injured soldiers. It was hard work, but it was something he liked doing.

"Dr. Huan?"

"Yes, Tuta?"

"I'll be a doctor, someday."

 **Author's Notes 1:** The point of this chapter is to show a kid's determination as he takes the steps to his dream.

 **Author's Notes 2:** Since Suikoden is an underrated game, I didn't think that anyone would actually read my story and was writing this just for some sort of self-satisfaction.

Thanks to Mippu for reviewing, following, and including this story as a favorite, and also to Cissneix for following the story.

And also, again to Mippu for the words of encouragement. :))

I would also like to thank my beta reader with the initials JFOV who, unfortunately, doesn't have a fanfiction account but one whose opinions I value anyways.

Also, thanks to the anonymous readers out there.

I'm looking for suggestions, be it which character to write about next or what certain part of the game to tackle, just to make it a bit easier for me. I like to write but am always having writer's block and since Suikoden II has lots of possibilities that can be ventured, it gets too overwhelming sometimes. I might write about Millie next chapter but that's not yet completely set in stone.

Once again, thanks for reading.


	13. Millie

**Chapter 13**

 **Partners**

 **Character Used:** Millie

The only time Millie has ever been apart with Bonaparte was when she lost him at Ryube Forest. Since that day, she swore that they would always be together. The 14-year old lass taught his partner multiple tricks. Eventually, she found herself equipped with the Groundhog Rune which she usually refers to as "Swallow the Man".

She never understood why people didn't find Bonaparte cute. He was very nice once you got to know him. So when Riou shared the same opinion as hers, she joined the group. Defeating the HIghglanders would mean that she and Bonaparte will get to travel safely and that is a MUST if she goes on a journey to look for a wife for him.

Still, living in a castle was so much fun. She has witnessed it growing larger and larger and took her an entire week to explore. She'd get lost every now and then. One time, she passed through the suggestion box while looking for her quarters. Bonaparte was going to pee on the box but she managed to stop him. She found this cute and couldn't help but giggle.

Her favorite place to nap is inside Bonaparte. As she was about to lay down, she saw Riou taking a stroll.

"Hey, Riou!"

Riou was surprised to see her going out from Bonaparte's mouth but decided to shrug it off. She received no response, though. "Want to try taking a nap inside Bonaparte? I assure you that it's the most comfy place in the world."

Riou met Bonaparte's eyes and he could swear that his stares were murderous.

"No, I'll pass."

"Your loss, then."

And Millie resumed her nap.

 **Author's Notes:** Despite doing two playthroughs of this game, I just couldn't find enough material for Millie. Maybe because she is easily shunned by newer characters. Still, I didn't want that to stop me from writing something about her.


	14. Rina

**Chapter 14**

 **Adult Conversation**

 **Character Used:** Rina

She is gorgeous and she knows this. She's not afraid to flaunt her beauty, but this time, she wanted to use this as a last resort. She was with Eilie, who she knew was secretly jealous of her, and also with Bolgan, who is a ball of innocence. Add to that the fact that their newly-found friends are with them as well.

While she really did want to travel to Highland, she's not that much of a risk-taker. Normally, they'd be fine on their own, however, Eilie has been missing her targets lately. The typical monsters would be okay, however, there are rumors about the Mist monster, so she'd rather go once it's been deemed safe.

Eilie and Bolgan have been protesting all day, though, and since she has a soft spot for them, she eventually gave in. Guess they'd just have to wing it.

As they were heading to North Sparrow Pass, the troupe decided to have one last performance in Ryube. There, they met the duo. Strength in numbers.

Riou and Jowy seemed capable, and truth be told, she thought that the three of them would just be a burden to them. She didn't say this out loud, though.

And now, it's her time to shine!

For a split second, she hesitated.

But since she already agreed to this, she wants to see this through.

"Umm... Mr. Captain... Could we have a little talk..."

"Huh?"

"Come over here with me..."

The moment he agreed, she knew she did it. Her methods work 98% of the time.

The 1% is for those pure at heart and the other 1% is for those who already have someone they truly love.

Eilie was used to this, Jowy looked like he had a clue but was not sure. Riou and Bolgan had no idea what took place.

And whatever it was, it would be her secret.

Riou still has a confused look plastered all over his face.

Poor Eilie. She knew at first glance that her younger sister fancies Riou. It's such a shame that she fell for someone so innocent.

"We just had an _adult conversation_ , that's all."

 **Author's Note:** Hope I gave justice to Rina's character. I wanted to write about the drinking competition with Viktor but decided against it. I might write about it some other time, once I'm done with a draft of sorts. Enjoy!


End file.
